Carrie-Lou
by Blitz
Summary: Parody-fic. She's young, pretty, powerful, charismatic, AND Wolverine's daughter! Sound familiar? You won't beleive who she really is. ;)


Disclaimer: I own Carrie, but no one else. 

Summary: A new mutant comes to the X-Mansion. She's young, pretty, powerful, charismatic, and Wolverine's daughter! But you won't beleive who she _really_ is. ;) 

Carrie-Lou

Carol Louise Logan looked up from her crinkled and crackling road map to gaze upon the mansion that loomed before her: 1407 Graymalkin Lane. This was it. After traveling so ar from Canada to New York, she was finally there. 

She slowly got out of her corvette and approached the mansion. Through all her years, she never thought that shed ever make it there. More than once she thought of turning back, and more than once she almost did. But as she neared the mansion, she knew that it was too late to turn back. 

By the time she reached the door, her hands were shaking. She reached up one fist and knocked twice. There was no answer. Holding her breath, she rang the doorbell. Within moments, an aurburn haired girl with a white streak in front answered the door. "Hey, Shug, can Ah help you?" 

"Yeah. I'm Carol Louise Logan. I believe you may know my father." 

"Oh!" The woman's eyes widened. You wanna see Logan! Uh, come in." As Carol walked in, she heard the woman mutter, "Geez, another one. Wolverine musta got around like a rabbit at a whorehouse." At least, it sounded like that. Carol couldn't be sure. "Right this way. Ah think you should talk to the Professor first. Explain the deal to him. By the way, Sugah, name's Rouge." 

"Friends call me Carrie-Lou," Carrie said. 

Rouge frowned. "Did you just say - " 

"No! I said 'Carrie-Lou'!" Carrie snapped. 

Rouge's green eyes widened. "Alrighty then. Right this way … _Carrie-Lou_." Rouge led her to a spacious office with a desk near the back of the wall farthest rom the door. Behind the desk was a bald man. 

"Rouge. Good morning," he said, addressing the girl with the streak. He then turned to Carrie. "Hello, and welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." 

"Hi. I'm Carol Louise Logan," Carrie introduced herself again. "Or just Carrie-Lou." 

The Professor's eyebrows raised to what would have been his hairline had he had one. "Di you just say - " 

"No! I said 'Carrie-Lou'!" Carrie snapped again. "Carrie-Lou Logan!" She was especially angry and her temper began to flare. 

"Logan," the Professor repeated, as if asking if he had heard her right. 

"Yes," she replied. "That's correct." 

"Ah'm gonna leave you two alone now," Rouge said, exiting the room. 

Carrie and the Professor watched her leave, then Carrie continued. "I cam to the Institute looking for my father." 

"Logan?" 

"I suppose so. Do you know him?" Carrie immediately regretted her question. The Professor already seemed to know who she was talking about. 

Carrie heard the Professor mutter something, but she couldn't be sure what it was. "Gees, Wolverine must have had _litters_ of rugrats!" He looked up. "Yes. I do. In fact, he's one of my pupils here at the Institute." 

Carrie sat down. "My mother tried to prevent me from searching for him, but when she died - " Carrie paused then continued " - I finaly made it here." Carrie smiled weakly, hoping her search had not been in vain. 

The Professor nodded. "I see. Well, Logan does live here and I'm sure he'd be very happy to meet you." 

"I hope so," she answered sadly, very afraid that he couldn't love her, just like everyone else. She gazed down at her own hands, eyeing the backs of them. 

"Excuse me," the Professor said. Carrie looked up to see him frowning. "Could I ask you to repeat your name again?" 

"Carrie-Lou." 

"And your last name is Logan," he said incredulously. 

"Yes!" 

"But your first name is Carrie-Lou," he said, as if trying to understand. 

"Yes!" she yelled. "What is this all about?! Can I see my father now?!" 

He seemed to be thinking awhile before saying, "Okay, you're clear to go." 

Carrie just frowned in confusion. The Professor raised his right hand to his temple and concentrated before lowering it. "Logan is in the Danger Room with another one of my students: Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit." He then floated from behind the desk and led her out of the room and toward the Danger Room. Carrie-Lou looked around the mansion as she walked down the hall with the Professor. 

The Professor bean to tell Carrie about the school he ran for mutants. "This is the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. While the title is just a charade for the humans, inside we train mutants so that they may learn to use their powers to their fullest potential and to protect a world that fears and hates them. I call my team the X-Men." 

"Is my father part of the X-Men?" Carrie-Lou asked. 

"One of my first students. Here we are." The Professor opened a door and led her into a small room with numerous controls. "This is the Control Room to the Danger Room. And out there - " he pointed out the window and Carrie approached and looked out - "that is Wolverine, or your father Logan. And his battle partner is Gambit, or Remy LeBeau." 

Carroe watched until the battle was over and Logan had won. The Professor spoke into a type of communicator. "Logan, there is someone here to see you." 

"Comin', Charlie." 

Carrie watched as he exited the Danger Room and within moments was in the Control Room. 

"Logan, I would like you to meet Miss Carol Louise." 

Logan eyes her suspiciously for a moment, then stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet ya, Darlin'," he said, holding onto her hand a little longer than necessary. He looked as if he were recognizing her from someplace. She had short red hair with golden blonde streaks in it and blue eyes. She was only about 5'2". "I have a feelin' we met before. Do I know you from someplace?" 

"Well, I certainly hope so. I'm your daughter." 

Logan stared at her blankly for a moment, then something clicked in his eyes and he lowered his head into his hand. "Ah, Christ, not again," he muttered. 

"What?" Carrie asked, frowning in confusion. 

"Nothin', kid, nothin'." 

"I'm not a kid," she said indignantly. "I'm 26 years old." 

"I think you two sould go somewhere more private and talk by yourselves," the Professor suggested. 

Carrie nodded without looking at him. Several minutes later she found herself seated at a table in the kitchen across from Wolverine. The longer she was there, the more the mansion seemed to grow. 

"So, Carrie, tell me how your mom is, uh …" 

"Casey." 

"Yeah, Casey." 

"You don't remember her, do you?" Carrie asked in a monotone, yet sad, voice. 

"Don't worry about it, Darlin'!" Wolverine insisted. "There's prob'ly lotsa things I don't remember!" Carrie looked as if she were about to cry. "Kid, don't cry …" he began, putting his hand on her arm. 

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, jerking her hand away. *Snikt!* The bone claws popped out of her hand. "Dammit," she hissed, forcing the claws back in. 

"Havin' a little problem there?" 

"No, I'm fine." 

"Wolverine popped his claws out. "Looks like you inherited one of my special traits." 

Carrie leaned forward and touched one of the claws. The metal bit into her skin. "Aagh!" she cried, jerking her hand back again. 

"Adamantium. Strongest metal in the world." He turned the claws around, getting a good look at them. Carrie stuck her finger in her mouth. A moment later, it had healed fast. "Noticed you don't have meta on yours," he said, sheathing his claws. 

"I wasn't born with it," she explained. 

"Neither was I," he said. "Got it done to me a long time ago." He looked into Carrie's blue eyes. "We'll take ya up to WeaponX and get ya fixed up, too." 

Carrie's lips twitched slightly in a smile. "Really?" 

Before Wolverine could say yes, Remy walked into the kitchen. "Bon jour, Chere," he said, looking at Carrie. 

Carrie greeted him, returning his smile. 

"Is Remy interrupting anything?" he asked. 

"Gambit, I'd like ya ta meet my, er, _daughter_." 

Carrie stuch out her hand. "I'm Carrie-Lou." 

"What? Remy t'ought you say - " 

"_Carrie_. _Lou_." 

"Oh, okay. You say you're Wolverine's daughter?" he asked Carrie. He turned to Wolverine and mouthed, "_Another one_?!" 

Wolverine nodded. 

"Uh, yeah. Why does everyone think t hat's so weird?" she asked. 

"Oh, no, chere. No one t'inks it be weird. In fact, Remy t'ink it be a regular occurence 'round de mansion." 

"Okay," Carrie smiled, then frowned. "Waaaait …" 

"Come, Remy show you around de mansion." He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen. 

"Bye, Daddy!" 

Wolverine watched her go, then set his elbow on the kitchen table and ran his fingers through his hair with the same hand. "No matter how many times I hear that, I'll never get used to it …" 

*** 

Carrie sat in her room, hugging a pillow to her chest and thinking about her many conversations with Remy she had had that day. She was amazed to find how much they had in common. They both loved Cajun food, horror movies, Pepsi better than Coke, and - with a passion - all things Mickey Mouse. 

Carrie-Lou sighed happuly, remembering the kiss he had given her before she had gone to bed. She was still smiling when she murmured happily to herself, "Oh, no. I think I'm falling in love." 

*** 

The next morning, Carrie found herself at the kitchen table again, but this time alone and drinking a cup of tea thoughtfully. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming through the door. Ahead of her stood a red-haired woman. "Hello," Carrie said politely. "I don't believe we've met." She arose from her seat and extended her hand. 

Jean Grey took her hand and smiled. "You must be new. Professor Xavier told me we had a new arrival here. I'm Jean Grey." 

"I'm Carol Louise Logan, or just Carrie-Lou." 

"Carrie-Lou, did you say? Or was it - " 

"No! Definitely not! I'm Carrie-Lou." 

"I … see," Jean Grey said, dropping her hand and raising her eyebrow. "Well, then …" 

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. Would you like some tea? I made it myself. It's an old family recipe with special leaves from home." 

"Thank you," Jean Grey smiled as Carrie-Lou poured her a cup. So you're last name is Logan?" Jean asked, taking a sip of the hot tea. 

"Yeah. I'm Wolverine's daughter," Carrie said nonchalantly. 

Jean almost spit out her tea, but managed to choke it back. "His … _daughter_?" 

"Yes, You know, you're the first person that seemed at all surprised by that. Most people acted like they'd expected it." 

"I just figured we had collected them all by now," the telepath muttered to herself. 

"Excuse me? What was that?" 

"I said … Excellent tea!" Jean Grey smiled. 

Carrie frowned. "It didn't _sound_ like 'Excellent tea' - " 

"Hey!" she interrupted. "Have you met everyone around the mansion yet?" 

"No, I haven't. I just came yesterday." 

"Well, then, I have to get you acquainted with everyone." 

"As if by cue, another woman entered the room. This one had dark skin, blue eyes, and white hair cascading down her back. "Good morning, Jean," she greeted. 

"Hi, Ororo. Ororo, I'd like you to meet Xavier's newest student: _Carrie-Lou_ Logan." 

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Carrie-Lou'?" Ororo asked. 

"Yeah, I know," Jean whispered. "It sounds like she could be one of _them_." 

"Why do you people keep saying these things?!" Carie said to Jean. "And who's '_them_'?!" 

Jean turned to her and smiled fakily again. "Those damn telemarketers." 

"Hey, what are you girls talking about?" Scott asked cheerfully, circling around the table and giving Jean a kiss on the neck. 

"Telemarketers, apparently," Carrie muttered, looking at Jean suspiciously. 

"All … right … then," Scott said slowly. "We met yesterday, didn't we?" 

"Yeah, we did. Remy introduced us." 

Only a moment later Rouge came in. "Hey, ya'll," she greeted. "Oh, hi, Carrie." 

"Hi, Rouge." 

"It's getting a little crowded in here for my tastes, Jean Grey said, getting up. "Are you coming Scott?" 

"No, I think I'll stay here and get to know Carrie a little more," he answered, not taking his eyes from Carrie. He had just realized how strikingly beautiful she was in the morning light. His hear melted when she smiled at him, much as it had done when he had first met Jean. 

Rouge, Ororo, Scott, and Carrie talked for an hour in the kitchen. Soon Warren and Bobby had joined them. Carrie looked down at her watch. "Oh, I have to go now. Remy's going to show me the Danger Room toda." She got up and walked toward the door, giving them all her hear-warming smile. She paused when she was outside the room and smiled to herself, happy at how well she was fitting in with most of the X-Men. She looked down the hallway and began walking toward the Danger Room. 

*** 

Carrie-Lou finished programming the new Danger Room simulation and smoothed out her new suit before she entered the Danger Room. It was low-cut in the front and gave her breasts a little lift, not that she needed it. It was a bright blue and looked like Betsy's uniform from the waist down, only her boots stopped at the knees and laced up. Her gloves her also blue and ended at her elbow with blue laces wrapping around her arms and ending at just below her shoulder. There was also a belt that was a darker blue and looked kind of like a ribbon, like Jean's when she was called Marvel Girl. All in all she looked very beautiful. 

Soon, she was surrounded by Sentinels. She popped her claws and began taking them out, sometimes two at a time, with her superstrength and speed. She had also inherited a healing factor and senses from her father. Within minutes, they were all lying lifeless on the ground. 

She shouted an order and the Sentinels fades away and Sabretooth was left standing there. 

Remy watched from the Control Room as Carrie slashed at Sabretooth with her claws. She was doing fairly well, but it looked as if Sabretooth was about to best her. He had her backed into a tree. Remy was about to turn off the simulation to save her. Then he saw her do something he wasn't prepared for: she put her hands out in front of her and red blasts flew out of them. Sabretooth was sent flying back and was dashed into a tree. He slid to the ground, unconscious. The simulation faded and Carrie was left standing there. 

She wiped her hand across her forehead to wipe away the sweat that had beaded there, not that there was much sweat. She looked up to see Remy. She smiled and waved, then twisted up her face and stuck her tongue out at him. She hurried into the Control Room and into Remy's arms and they met in the middle with a deep kiss. 

"Remy saw you fightin' Sabretooth down dere." 

"Really?" Carrie looked disappointed. "I'm normally better than that. I guess I was just tired. I didn't do as well as I thought I would." 

"No! I was impressed, chere! You did good!" 

"You reall think so? 

"Gambit never seen anyone take out Sabretooth that quick. Even Wolverine has lost a few fights to Creed." 

"My _father_?" 

"Oui." 

"I didn't even know I had blasting powers." 

"You mean you just now discovered dem? In de heat of de moment? No foreshadowing dat you even had dem? Making dem completley and utterly random and dus making you even more perfect dan you already are?" 

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" she grinned, hugging him tightly. 

Remy looked extremely nervous. Things were beginning to add up, but he didn't know to what. "Wonderful, chere," he choked out, trying to sound happy. "Just wonderful." 

"Mornin'." Remy and Carrie turned around to see Rouge. "'M I interruptin' anythin' here?" 

"Oh, uh, no," Carrie said. "It's okay." She reluctantly pulled away from Remy. She had heard that Rouge and Gambit had a history of an on-and-off relationship. 

"Remy was just about to do a battle simulation." He left the room. 

"Rouge, I'm sorry - " 

"Don't be, Sugah," Rouge insisted. "It's okay. Ah wouldn't want to come between anyone's happiness. 'Sides, Ah like you. If Remy was to get in a new relationship after me, Ah'm glad it would be someone like you." 

"Then we're still friends?" Carrie-Lou asked hopefully. 

"Of course we are, Sugah!" 

Carrie smiled. "Thanks." She paused. "Well, I better go get cleaned up. I have to talk to Professor Xavier about my powers." 

"Alright. See ya later Carrie!" 

Carrie went straight to her room and changed into something more comfortable. She put on a pair of tight blue jeans and a white halter top. She brushed her flaming red hair and then put it up in a clip. As soon as she was ready, she headed for Xavier's office. 

"Hi, Carrie," Warren greeted her in the hallway. "How do you like the mansion so far?" Bobby was next to him. 

"It's beautiful. But I'm getting kind of homesick." 

"Really? Where are you from?" 

"Um … I'm from Canada." 

"Where about?" 

"Oh, you know. Canada. It all looks the same up there." 

Warren gave her a puzzled look, then said, "Riiiight …" 

"Anyway, I can't really go back," she said softly. "My mother was recently killed by some mutant-haters." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"Ya know, if you ever wanna talk about it, I lost my father, too," Bobby offered. "If it'll make you feel better, I mean." 

Carrie smiled at Bobby. "Thanks. That's really sweet. I'd like that." 

Warren stepped on Bobby's foot. As Carrie walked away, she heard them arguing. "Kiss-up." 

"Oh, _I'm_ the kiss-up? 'How do you like the mansion?'" Bobby sneered. 

Carrie smiled and shook her head. She wasn't used to men fighting over her. She had noticed that she had caught the attention of quite a few at the mansion. 

She approached the office and before she could knock, she heard a voice in her had say, *Come in, Carrie.* She opened the door and walked in. 

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" 

"Yes, about your powers. Please. Sit down." Carrie sat. "No, can you please tell me what your powers are?" 

"I have claws that come out of my hands, super strength, super speed, enhanced senses, agility, a healing factor, and a newly discovered blasting power." Suddenly a pen flew to her hand. "Wow! Did I do that?" 

"I believe so." 

"And I'm telekinetic!" 

"So you mean you just now discovered them? In the heat of the moment? No foreshadowing that you even had them? Making them completley and utterly random and thus making you even more perfect than you already are?" 

"Exactly!" 

"So you're a telekinetic named Carrie," he said, wondering about her "true nature". 

"Yes. When I was in high school, I wasn't much liked. I think they all knew I was really a mutant. As a mean joke, they told me I was prom queen. When I was on stage accepting the roses and the crown, they dumped blood on me. That was when my bone-claws, super strength, super speed, enhanced senses, agility, and healing factor kicked in ant I lashed out at them." 

The Professor stared at her for a long time. 

*** 

"And stay out!" 

The X-Men locked the gate behind Carrie-Lou. 

"Hey! You can't do this to me! I'm Carrie-Lou! I'M CARRIE-LOOOOOUU!!!!" 

"Damn Mary-Sues," Cyclops muttered. 

Warren and Bobby shook their heads. "What were we _thinking_?" Bobby asked. 

"I can't believe I fell for her tricks. Forgive me, Rogue?" 

"Hey! You didn't butcher mah name! And you're not speaking like you have a split-personality!" Rogue cried. "Of _course_ Ah forgive ya, Swamp Rat!" She gave him a hug and he returned it. Both were glad they had escaped Carrie's spell. 

"I, uh, guess you knew my feelings for Carrie, huh, Jean?" 

"It's alright, Scott. You're free from her now." 

"Mary-Sues are horrible at disguises," Ororo said. "That's our one weapon against them: their unoriginality." 

"I can smell a Mary-Sue a mile away," Logan insisted. 

"Oh, puh-lease," Rogue said. "You're the one _most_ in danger of Mary-Sues. Well, you and Remy." 

"We're lucky this one was a very obvious Mary-Sue," Ororo said. "We should count our blessings. At least we caught her before she did too much damage." 

"Yes," the Professor said. "Let this be a lesson to all of you about how easily Mary-Sues can move about undetected." 

"Professor, you were the first person she conned!" Warren said. 

"But I _also_ thwarted her …" 

The X-Men left the howling Mary-Sue clawing at the gates and went inside the X-Mansion. In the backs of their minds, they all knew that Mary-Sues would come in all different forms. And they knew they would have many other Mary-Sues to fight off before their lives were over. 

-The End - 


End file.
